Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates in general to braces for human joint support, and in particular to an anatomical brace having cuffs situated about respective limb structures on either side of a uniting pivoting joint such as a knee joint where a pivotable brace joint connects the first and second cuffs and includes a preferably adjustable joint extension limiter for determining pivotable distance of the first and second cuff in relation to each other.
Because injury and disease can affect the health, well-being, and operability of various joints of the human body, many people prefer to protect and stabilize these joints during certain activities to thereby ward off untoward trauma. Chief among such joints that can benefit from stabilization and protection are the knee and elbow where an injury such as a sports-related abuse or impact can prevent or severely limit continued activity. One manner of protecting and stabilizing joints is to fit a wearer with an appropriate brace whereby a pivotal support member is positioned adjacent the joint and held in place usually by cuff members situated around limb structure sites above and below the supported joint. As is apparent, the cuff members are responsible for stabilizing the support member and therefore must be well secured to their associated limbs. To accomplish such securement, present cuff members are typically provided with one or more straps that are tightened around each limb structure and retained by buckles, hook-and-loop connections, or the like. Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/771,763, filed Jan. 29, 2001, entitled xe2x80x9cAnatomical Brace With Rapid Release Securement Memberxe2x80x9d and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety teaches cuff members that, once adjusted for proper tightness, provide a quick-release and quick-attach mechanism for rapid as well as efficient, effective, and consistent cuff member connections. In addition to providing proper tightness and placement in a limb-surround role, each cuff member also should positively embrace the limb portions on either side of the protected joint (e.g. thigh and upper leg for knee joint). While traditional responsibility for this compressive engagement has been assigned once again to one or more straps that are tightened around each limb structure and retained by buckles or the like, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/578,125, filed May 24, 2000, entitled xe2x80x9cAnatomical Joint Bracexe2x80x9d and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, teaches cuff members with tension-adjustable shaft members integral therewith such that torsional compression can be accomplished on embraced limb portions.
In addition to requiring proper limb structure embrace, a joint brace also requires a joint that supports, stabilizes, and protects the actual joint itself while pivotally joining the cuffs. Thus, in the knee joint for example, the joint of the brace must pivot in one bending or extension plane while also permitting multi planar motion such that the lower leg beneath the knee can be moved in a normal manner. Further, it many times is desirable to limit or regulate the distance of the pivotal extension plane at the knee while allowing normal bendability and normal multi planar motion up to the controlled extension distance. Unfortunately, however, present braces are not able to assist a user in accomplishing such an objective, thereby requiring the user to self-limit his or her movement or risk an undesirable extension. Therefore, in view of the need for extension control, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an anatomically compatible joint brace having a joint extension limiter for regulating pivotable distance of first and second limb cuffs thereof in relation to each other.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an anatomically compatible joint brace wherein the pivotal jiont extension distance can be adjusted.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an anatomically compatible joint brace wherein the pivotal joint extension distance is controlled by a cable assembly that includes a cable length adjuster for determining pivotable distance of the first and second cuffs in relation to each other.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.
The present invention is an anatomical brace for stabilizing and supporting a uniting pivoting joint such as a knee joint disposed between a first limb structure and a second limb structure. The brace includes a first cuff partially encompassable about the first limb structure and a second cuff partially encompassable about the second limb structure. Each cuff preferably is a generally U-shape wall structure with two arms having respective distal ends arcuately extending toward each other for juxtapositioning with respective adjacent limb structure sites. A pivotable brace joint connects the first and second cuffs and comprises two opposing pivoting assemblies each on one side of the uniting pivoting joint. Each of these assemblies includes a forward arm member and a rearward arm member which is in tandem relationship with the forward arm member, and a frame structure having a first end attached to the first cuff and a second end attached to the second cuff. Extending between the first and second cuffs is a joint extension limiter for regulating pivotable distance of the cuffs in relation to each other. Preferably, the limiter is easily adjustable at the brace site and permits full joint operation until the adjusted limit is reached. Most preferably, each assembly comprises a forward arm member having a generally perpendicularly angled first end and a generally perpendicularly angled second end, and a rearward arm member in tandem relationship with the forward arm member, and also having a generally perpendicularly angled first end and a generally perpendicularly angled second end. The assembly also includes a frame structure having a first end attached to the first cuff and a second end attached to the second cuff, and four generally spherical sockets movably positioned within the frame structure such that each spherical socket accommodates one respective perpendicular end of each respective arm member for multi-planar movement between the first and second cuffs. The joint extension limiter most preferably is a length-adjustable cable assembly providing a cable extending from the rearward arm member to the first cuff for regulating the pivotable distance.
Additional embodiments incorporating the novel joint defined herein can include an anatomical brace having cuffs with quick-connect and quick-release connectors, as well as cuffs having integral therewith at least one tensioning shaft member whereby torsional cuff tightening about the limb structure can be accomplished. By providing pivotal joints as here defined that effectively limit pivotal bend distance, yet permit normal joint bendability as well as normal multi planar movability up to such joint extension limit, the present anatomical brace allows a user to confidently and effectively stabilize and support joint-accomplished unions.